Seddie iLost My Mind
by LotusWriter786
Summary: This is what i think what will happen in the new iCarly episode iLost My Mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Seddie iLost My Mind**

**Hey guys. Thank you for viewing my first fanfiction. This is what l think what will happen in the new iCarly episode iLost My Mind and this is in Sam's POV! I am going to continue this story. I'll do the chapters for iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't take it and iLove You. Please review! Enjoy! **

**~Crazycakes786~**

**Previously on iCarly:**

**Sam: (Kisses Freddie for 12 seconds and then pulls away) Sorry.**

Freddie: It's cool.

Sam: I uh gotta go to (Runs Off)

Freddie: (Frozen)

**Inside where Carly was spying:**

Carly: SAM WAIT! (Sam runs away even faster. Then Carly goes outside to Freddie) FREDDIE! WHAT HAPPENED?

Freddie: (Still shocked) Sam uh ran away?

Carly: Don't go hiding secrets I saw what happened. Now TALK!

Freddie: I came out here and I was trying to give her advice about how she should go and tell how she feels about Brad and then she leaned in and kissed me.

Carly: Well we got to go find her.

Freddie: Carly, I think let's give her the rest of the night to think this out and then you, me and Gibby will go to where she is tomorrow at 3.

Carly: We don't even know where she is! She could be in the park, or on the streets just walking and what if there is a hobo or something? _Carly said freaking out. _

Freddie: Trust me Carly, I've known her forever, I know where she is and trust me she is fine.

Carly: Where is she?

Freddie: At a place which Carly shouldn't know because then Carly would try to meddle AGAIN!

Carly: Me meddle? When have I ever meddled? _Carly asked innocently. _

Freddie: (Gives Carly a look)

Carly: Fine!

**The next day at 3:00:**

**Freddie, Gibby and Carly go to Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. **

Carly: Freddie?

Freddie: Yeah Carly?

Carly: Why would Sam be in a Mental Hospital?

Freddie: Think about it, she probably thinks that she has gone nuts because she has kissed me, the person who she has "supposedly" hated for years and wants to go to a place where no one would ever think she would have gone.

Carly: Let's hope.

Freddie: Excuse me, but is Samantha Puckett here? _Freddie asked an old woman at the desk. _

Gibby: Who's Samantha? I thought we were going to find SAM!

Carly: GIBBY!

Lady at the desk: Um yes. She is at room 402.

Carly: Do you know why she checked in?

Lady at the desk: All I know is when she came in saying 'I KISSED THE NUB, I KISSED THE NUB!' over and over again.

Carly: I'm going in first.

**In room 402: **

Sam: (Listening to music) _**why? Why did I have to kiss him? What's wrong with me? I have always controlled myself, but I felt vulnerable and I guess I wanted to prove him wrong that I wasn't in love with Brad, but with him. I just ruined the best friendship, other than Carly's, but I did. **_

Carly: (Knocks the door)

Sam: Caleb, I already told you, I don't care if you can see into the future! _I said as I walked over to the door. Then I saw Carly._

Carly: Hey Puckett.

Sam: How did you find me?

Carly: A source that shall not be named…

Sam: Fredward?

Carly: Yeah.

Sam: How does know/

Carly: He said quote, "She probably thinks that she has gone nuts because she has kissed me, the person who she has "supposedly" hated for years and wants to go to a place where no one would ever think she would have gone_" _unquote_. __**Carly said trying to imamate Freddie's voice. **_

Sam: _I started to laugh. _You do a horrible imitation of him.

Carly: I know. Why did you kiss him?

Sam: _**She knew? How? I bet Freddie told.**_Did Freddie tell you?

Carly: no I saw now talk!

Sam: Look, I just kinda fell in love with him. I didn't even want to, but I guess I did. It sucks because I just ruined the best friendship, other than ours. I guess I kissed him then because I was so caught up with everybody telling me to 'put my feelings out for Brad' and I guess I took the advice, but not for Brad.

Carly: Aw, you could have told me.

Sam: No because you would have meddled AGAIN!

Carly: Why does everyone say that? You really love Freddie?

Sam: Yeah.

Carly: SAM LOVES FREDDIE SAM LOVES-

Sam: _I covered her mouth. _I'll let go of my hand if you don't say that sentence again.

Carly: (Nods)

Sam: _I let her go. _

Carly: I'll bring in FREDDIE!

Sam: Fine

Carly: (Leaves and go to Freddie) Sam has something 'special' to tell you. (Winks at Freddie)

Freddie: Ok? (Goes to Sam's room) Can I come in?

Sam: I guess.

Freddie: Thanks. (Paces around) Can we talk about the kiss?

Sam: Look Freddie I kissed you because I was so sick of everyone telling me that I was in love with Brad I guess I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't and I guess I just-

Freddie: (Kisses Sam and pulls away) I like you a lot.

Sam: (Hits him with a pillow) you are such a dork.

Freddie: I know I know. So are we boyfriend and girlfriend?

Sam: If you want to be.

Freddie: I do.

Sam: Then I guess we are dating.

Freddie: Yup (Kisses her)

**Behind the door:**

Gibby: (Listening and runs to the Benson's house)

Mrs. Benson: Do you have anything about him and that demon?

Gibby: Yes, but pay me first.

Mrs. Benson: Fine. Here is your 10 bottles of liquid soap, so tell me.

Gibby: Your son Freddie is dating Sam.

Mrs. Benson: AHHHHH!

**To be continued… **

**That's it. I hoped you liked it. REVIEW! I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**HEY GUYS! I have bad news and good news. Bad news is I won't be continuing the Seddie iLost My Mind. Sorry. Good News, I will make a new Seddie fanfiction! I'm not sure what to do for it yet, but it will take a while. Sorry.**

**HAPPY SUMMER! **

**PEACE,**

**~Crazycakes786~ **


End file.
